empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Privacy Violation After a few years of training and gaining a reputation, the Everstar crew has become the head of a revolutionary group known as the Everstar Empire. In their army, thirteen lords, including Everest, Inferno, and Mel have been liberating countries. The world government hasn’t been seen in years, but they have a new leader and a gigantic army of their own. They now hold elections for the president, allowing the people to feel like they’re getting better. However, Everest doesn’t fall for their supposed change of heart. “Inferno, how are things on Everstar island?” asks Everest. “It’s nice to be back, you know.” “I can’t help but agree with you, Captain,” Inferno replies, smiling. “I feel like it’s been a lifetime since we were last on the island.” “Everest, we have company!” Guard yells. “There’s a small ship docked next to our ship!” “Everyone search the ship!” Everest yells. “They may have already boarded without us knowing. Inferno, you and Mel search the lower decks. Guard, keep watch where you are. Mark, James, and Picky, keep watch up here on the top deck. Now go!” The teams break off to their locations as quickly as they can. Inferno and Mel go beneath deck and search for anything that looks suspicious. “I wonder what that crew is after,” Inferno says, looking behind some crates of food. Mel just stays silent, ignoring her wife. “So, I’m still getting the silent treatment, huh? Well, I suppose I shouldn’t expect much less from you these days.” Mel looks at Inferno, surprised at the fact that she’s finally given up. “They may be looking for the Everstar,” Mel finally replies. “Now that it’s gone, pirates seem to be crazy about it.” Inferno looks at Mel, surprised that she’s talking again. “Yea, they’ve really been bugging the Captain lately. No matter the reason, they’ll be beaten by us.” Mel smiles and nods, reassured that nothing will happen to the crew. They both run into Everest’s quarters and hear some rustling. Inferno quickly finds a young woman, no older than thirty. She had already opened the compartment where Everest usually keeps the Everstar, but the axe is gone. “So, it looks like you were right, Mel. They were after the Everstar.” “If I were you, I would just surrender now,” Mel says, plasma starting to drip from her right hand. “We’re not a crew you should mess with.” “Is that so?” The woman says, smiling. “I love a good fight, so let’s see if you can back those words up.” The woman jumps into the air and smoke starts to pour out of her body. “For future reference, my name is Max. But since you two are such bigshots, you may call me Havoc.” Inferno lights her left arm on fire and holds her hand above her head. “So, you have some powers?” Inferno asks. “While smoke is impressive, it’s not going to get you anywhere without strength.” “Who says I lack strength?” Havoc says, appearing behind Inferno. She slashes a katana down at Everest’s first mate. Inferno blocks it, but is kicked by Havoc in the process. Inferno stumbles back a bit, but regains her footing. “Mel, we need more room. We’re never going to beat her in a space like this. Mel nods and shoots her plasma at the ceiling. The plasma burns a hole, making an escape to the top deck. Inferno grabs Mel and uses jet to go through it. The smoke from the lower deck pours out of the hole and Havoc appears out of it, smiling. “So, it looks like you’ve already learned something about my powers,” Max says, raising her katana. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t mean that you’re going to beat me.” Inferno and Mel rush the woman at the same time, but are stopped by an unknown force. They both look at their bodies, which seem to be coiled in their own shadows. “So, smoke isn’t the only thing you can control…” Inferno says. Her body begins to heat up, trying to give her a way out of the trap. “Black Flame Reaper!” The area around her body bursts into black flames, but the shadow doesn’t let go. The shadow grows instead, giving it a tighter hold on her. “Shit, I didn’t think that through.” “If fire is the only ability that you possess, you will never beat me,” Havoc says, smiling. “I thought I was really going to have some fun with you two. It looks like I was wrong.” “I wouldn’t be so sure,” Mel says, smiling. She falls back onto the lower deck, revealing a hole burned in the floor where she had been standing. “That’s what I like to see! Now, let’s get this party started!” Smoke begins to spread across the upper deck. Mark, James, and Picky On the upper deck, three men appear on the ship. One sports a cowboy hat, another doesn’t have a shirt on, and the third is a very tall, muscular man with a seven foot broad sword on his back. “So, the rest of you are finally here,” Picky says, looking at his enemies. “Well, which one of you is the leader?” The man with cowboy hat raises his hand and smiles. “That would be me. My name is Roy Woods and I am the Captain of the OZ pirates.” Mark and James both raise their fists, ready to fight the men. “Ash, would you kindly take care of these three?” “With pleasure, Captain,” The shirtless man says. Roy just laughs in response and begins to walk past the three Everstar crew members. They attempt to grab him, but he turns into lightning and shoots past them. “Nice try, but I’m on a whole other level than you folks. I’m off to see your Captain!” The man continues onward, leaving Ash and the muscular man with Mark, James, and Picky. “Oh man, with that guy’s sword, we’re not going to get very far,” Picky thinks. “If only Hydra and Kenna weren’t on another mission right now. We could really use their swords.” The muscular man walks forward first and grabs his sword off of his back. “Hey, Zach, the Captain gave me the orders to defeat these three,” Ash says. “So beat it. I can handle them.” The muscular man just grunts and puts the sword on his back again. He walks in the other direction, presumably to look for something on the ship. “Picky, we can’t let that huge guy just roam freely on the ship,” James says. “We need to beat this guy quickly so we can deal with him.” “Agreed,” Picky replies, taking out a pick-axe. “It’s been a long time since I actually fought anyone.” The three rush the shirtless man in front of them, ready for a fight. Everest “Hydra, I need you back here as soon as possible,” Everest says over a communications system. “We may be in some trouble.” “I’ll be back as quickly as possible, Captain,” Hydra says. “Expect us within a half hour.”